iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Toyota Corolla
Here will be a page about another one of my favorite cars: Toyota Corolla! You may recall my car I was driving, was the one I inherited. My Mom's 2002 Chevrolet Cavalier. I still own the Cavalier. As I was driving the Cavalier every day, I was putting a lot of miles and wear and tear on the car. Something I didn't know about Cavaliers, is they tend to get rusted underneath. A big problem arose in 2017/2018 when my Cavalier Martin Junior (typically refered to as Junior) had a lot of rust and would no longer pass inspection. Not many places wanted to tackle the job of fixing him. If John had the time and paitence he probably could. I first was introduced to the 8th Generation Toyota Corolla (1998-2002) because John's sister owned a 1998. I found the car to be attractive. I love small cars, older with just the simple basics of what I need inside. (I despise touch screens in cars. No need for them when we already have touch screen cell phones!) I drove his sisters car at least 2 times. As you may remember, I am short, about 5 foot, so I need a car I can fit in well. In the Cavalier, I needed a pillow to see over the hood. In her Corolla, I didn't need one! And my feet could reach the peddles so much better! I knew I'd love a car like hers if I could ever find one. With the unfortunate circumstances surrounding my Cavalier, not passing inspection due to rust issues, I thought I'd search for a little Corolla for myself. We found a few, but many didn't work out. (I still have photos of some of them, I will post on this page as well.) In July 2018, John found a 2002 with 79,000 miles! Sunroof, spoiler, wheels (instead of hubcaps) an LE with power everything, a key fob, even automatic headlights. I couldn't believe it! We drove to Philadelphia to get him and I finally had my own little Corolla! The car has everything I wanted on Junior, and then some! I am happy I fit in this car better, a better car for me. But I will always love my Cavalier. I named the car Silver Lightning. Usually call him Silver for short. Silver Lightning is my "Silver Lining," due to the circumstances. Also I love Lightning McQueen from the Cars movies. Also, the car has a bit of a gold tint to the paint! So sometimes Silver looks Gold! :D ♥ #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:55, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Eras My Car Is From The year of the car being 2002, I enjoy that it's from the 2001-2003 "era" meaning that's when it was new, first riding around. It is reminiscent of some of my favorite TV shows, music, games, gaming systems, and movies! The following was new or first coming out in or around 2002. #Lizzle McGuire #That's So Raven #Kim Possible #8 Simple Rules (One of my FAVORITE TV shows!) #Kylie Minogue's Fever album #Gameboy Advance and Gameboy Advance SP #Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force and the Second Game from 2003. #To me, it's reminiscent of being a kid then, hanging out with a family we knew, the Blandfords. Turns out John's family knows them also. o: I always wonder if we met as kids somehow. Silver Lightning Gallery 37800445_1974272242624538_7692648518648856576_o.jpg|My first picture the day I got him! This was at Dairy Queen in Quakertown, PA, where we stopped to eat on the way home from Philadelphia. 38442258_1986916828026746_8842646692420386816_o.jpg|Picture I took of him in the lot in the Summer when I was working at Lincoln Elementary School. 38521647_1993532134031882_4259891745497546752_o.jpg|Silver looking like Gold in the Lehigh Shopping Center parking lot in Bethlehem, PA. 40042193_2027097640675331_6955820933122621440_o.jpg|Me with Silver Lightning and Martin Junior. :D 2t1br18e42c588367-2002-toyota-corolla-ce-used-philadelphia-pa.jpg|One of the pictures that the car dealer had posted on their site. Other Toyota Corolla's Gallery 00N0N_41Y4xmgmoIA_1200x900.jpg|Another Corolla near Philadelphia I was interested in purchasing. I love mine better, it has so much more to it. Also, this one had a lot more miles, and see the front bumper is a little off? Must have been hit, reason why we never went to look at it. Admittedly I was going to name this one Silver Lightning too. :P 00Z0Z_ikb8EBSBAL7_1200x900.jpg|Inside of the one previously pictured. 22310426_1696751490355599_2493317953521504277_n.jpg|This was a 1998 someone had for sale. This one was in New Jersey I believe. I forget the miles or anything. Looked in good shape though! 22366463_1696751693688912_7179124368292642296_n.jpg|Inside of that one. Seems fishy when they don't show multiple interior shots IMO. 22406337_1696751623688919_5939534471985933309_n.jpg|I love the way the gauges look. So cute and little and simple! Can't stand to see screens there these days! 22448374_1696751787022236_2856537865830137771_n.jpg|The front end of a 1999-2000 Corolla. I like the 2001-2002 front (mine) better, as the headlights are bigger and have extra lights for the high beams! Much better! 1998001_2002_Corolla_LE_Interior.jpg|Interior of a typical 2000-2002 Corolla. I love it, it's well built, simple, stylish and has a lot of storage space. corolla inside 2006.jpg|The interior of a 2006 Corolla. I don't think it's too much different than mine. I don't need wood grain anyways. :P I also had looked at buying a 2006 Corolla. That one was going to be named Blueberry. Don't think I have any pictures sadly. IMG_20140411_122022_zpsfcc35533.jpg|I like this green Corolla. The scenery looks like Jackson Heights on the game "Need For Speed Underground 2." Also this Corolla has fog lights! That is like, the ONLY thing mine didn't come with. IMG_20140411_121951_zps3391900c.jpg|Same Corolla in a spot looking like Jackson Heights in the "Need For Speed Underground 2" game! I should add pics for comparison! I think this is in Hawaii. 49512280_1765162660255024_4708618796028395520_o.jpg|Nice white Rolla for John to drive. Hehehe :) User's Corolla From My Corolla Facebook Group His name is Dallas (last name withheld) he actually recently traded his Corolla in for a Monte Carlo. I had a dream last night that John bought a white Corolla like mine! It's so cute and sexy and hot to think of John driving one daily. I wish he would. Here are pictures of Dallas's CLEAN ride! Be awesome if it was John's. :D 39087751_10215006308406953_1911143907077390336_o.jpg|Clean AF. 52420878_10216376466020037_1185503693449986048_o.jpg|Nice shot by the lake. 39003878_10215006303846839_5269018831661039616_o.jpg|Nice side shot!!! 43061471_10215389167018179_3550163677032218624_o.jpg|Another nice side shot! 42962297_10215389165858150_2594336439227383808_o.jpg|To see John drive a Rolla like mine, would be a literal dream cum true! :D 38929012_10215006309086970_688990871143579648_o.jpg|Unique taillights he added to this. New owner is very lucky! 46289901_10215682574793190_3374632293539774464_o.jpg|Another rear end shot. :D 38984954_10215006307046919_7848352099719970816_o.jpg|Nice interior he had as well. He did some things to it, looks really nice! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Cars Category:John Category:PA Rocks Category:Happy Pages